A diffrent path
by SoulFire402
Summary: Lottie is tired of being the one left out so she decides to run away for the last time. Only to become friends with the one person she thought was impossible. Could he be the one person she could trust? And could he trust her with his biggest secret? I promise you that this is not going to be like other Once-ler love stories and it will be better then the summary. T-T
1. Why her?

**Oh gosh I hope you guys will like this. So this was inspired after watching the Lorax and well of course I fell in love with The Once-ler. Anyhoo so the setting: The Once-ler was actually smart and actually replants the truffula trees. Also He is immortal so he is stuck being 20 (yes :3) Aslo let's not forget the Greed-ler. That makes two Once-ler's now. Oh boy I really hope you will enjoy reading this. I worked really hard to keep it intresting.**

* * *

It happened again. Lottie ran away from home. It wasn't any different from any other time. Her family was only lecturing her again. Saying she could try harder, be more social, make some friends and all of the above. '_You'll never accomplish your dreams.' _Her older sister's voices entered. '_No one actually loves you. Your just an accuse.' _Her younger brother joined. '_She's so weird and…distant." _Her other sister would add. However, of all the things they say to her or to the rest of the family. Her mother's words where always the worst.

'_You won't be able to make a difference in the world Lottie. Do you wanna know why? Because you are different. And no one and I mean no one loves an outcast.' _She never understood why they would all say this, especially behind her back. She remembers her first time running away. She ran to the police. She told them everything, the name-calling, the shunning, everything. Of course, it ended up with the police taking her home. As soon as those doors open, her mother hugged her.

"_Oh my baby you're safe. Don't ever run off like that ever again." _Her mother would cry. The police asked the family questions and said things about what Lottie had told them. The cops where to blind to see through the masks, hiding their disappointed snarls. The police left her alone and the moment they where gone she was abused and was screamed at for what she did. She knew that trick very well, even then. In puplic, they treat her as if she is the most important person in Thneedville. However, when in her house alone with them, they make her want to curl up and die. No one in town would miss her she knew that very well. She found her usual spot and curled up in a corner. She sat there for a minute and let out a sob.

"Looks like I'm back here again." Another sob came out.

"There is no way I am ever going back to that hell whole ever again." Her body shook and Lottie just crumbled. It would be hard but she knew there was no way she would ever go back there. Not ever.

"Why does my family hate me?" She cries to the air. She waited almost as if someone would answer her, but decided it was no use. She sat there in silences, feeling her cheeks get damp.

"Maybe their right…" She wipes her face with a sleeve.

"Maybe I am going crazy. Maybe I am worthless." Lottie shakes her head.

"Maybe I am a freak, a waste of space." She grabs her head almost pulling her hair.

"I just can't take this anymore! The reason I have no friends, the reason I have low self-esteem. It's all because of them!" She sobs and hides her face from the world. She had to deal with this feeling for so long. Never told anyone about her problems. Because no one cared enough to take a few minutes to listen. Nevertheless, that wasn't the worst. Out of all the things, they had said to her, out if all the things they have done. There was one thing that could say to put her past her breaking point.

"_Do you see this?" _The memory flashes back to her mind.

_Her mother was holding a purple fabric._

"_This is a Thneed." Her mother reminded her. Lottie looks at the fabric. It was of course, a Thneed. It couldn't be anything else. The Thneed was very popular and she knew that. It can do endless things. It was very useful, it never took a specific shape and the fabric was soft to the touch. The person who created it was very successful. He was the richest man in town. Her mother glared down at her._

"_A Thneed is what everyone needs." She examines the fabric and smiles. _

"_But you." She turned her attention to her daughter and frowned._

"_You are the exact opposite of it._ _You are something no one wants. No one will ever want you, do you understand me?" Her mother hissed._ _Lottie could feel her face tear up. This was the lecture her mother has done every once and a while. _

"_Stop crying you worthless waste of space!" Her mother pulls her by the hair and throws her in her room._

Lottie blinked and her eyes swell up with tears again. The worst thing to her is to be compared to a piece of fabric. A Thneed was a very popular product. The person, who made it, was none other than: The Once-ler.

She secretly admired him. Always thinking how lucky he was, jealous at times but nonetheless, she admires him. She sometimes wishes to live with him. Of course, that was kept to her-self. It was silly to think the idea. He was probably an old person anyway. Why would he want anything to do with her anyway? Lottie shook her head. Forcing her-self to get The Once-ler out of her head. It's silly to think he would even think of looking after her.

'_Wonder what it's like to be truly loved?' _She thought before closing her eyes. Allowing her-self to be alone until dawn.

What she didn't know was that there was someone else there. He was taking a stroll around town to make sure things where doing swell. Deciding he should take a break, and begin to rest at this spot. Only to end up having a visitor. He sat there, and had watched the whole scene play out. From when she ran here to crumbling down on herself. He could relate to that. His family had been hard on him since he could remember. Never approved his inventions. Never cared about him until he became famous. He shook that thought out. He looks back at the girl. She looks like she is only thirteen. He felt sorry and wonder if she would be okay. Without thinking, he rose to his feet and sat next to her.

"Hey…" He paused. He wasn't good with words and never really cheered people up. Especially since, he was the one that had to be. He knew he had to try, at least for her sake.

"Um... Are you okay?" He slowly wraps his arm around her. Her body suddenly shakes and looks up at him. Her turquoise orbs widen in shock. She quickly pulls away from the man and scrambles to her feet.

"What the… How long have you been there?" She looks at the man before her. He was wearing a black cloak so she could only make out that it was a male. His smile formed an o shape.

"I-um… well." He stutters and clamps his mouth shut. Lottie stares him down for a while and steps back. Her face was in complete shock. Someone was here and saw her mental break down. The tears started to form but she blinks them away. If he saw her cry once, she will not let him see her do it again.

"Look it doesn't matter, it's just, I mean… Oh just forget it." She looks to the floor. The feeling of awkward rush over her. '_Could this day get any worse?' _Lottie begins to rubs her temples. If anything could get worse, she can't think of anything right now. She glances back at the male. He begins to shift a little.

"I was here long enough to see why you broke down." The male quickly stated. Lottie's head quickly shot up. _'He actually saw the whole thing.' _She places her head onto her hands.

"Yup my day just got worst…" Lottie mumbles into her hands. She slowly looks back at the male scared to see what his reaction was going be.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that… I actually thought I was alone." She turns and starts to walk away.

"Wait!" The male ran in front of Lottie blocking her exit. She glared back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I can help you. I know we just met but if you let me, I could help you with anything." He looks down at his feet. It suddenly went silent.

"Why?" Lottie finally breaks the silences.

"Why would you want to help me? You're better of ignoring me." She stated. Why should he care? No one else did. The male looks back up. His lips where curving downwards.

"Oh, I was only trying to- Never mind I'll go." He walks around Lottie. Just like that, he was walking away. Then why did Lottie's chest hurt all of a sudden? Her feet start to move in his direction. Her body was moving for her. Her feet start to pick up the pace. If she let him walk away like this, after what has just happened. This maybe the only time in her life she will meet someone who actually cares about her. She finally reaches up and grabs his arm tightly.

"Please don't leave. It's just… I don't really have much social skills." Tears begin to form. Why was she getting upset? She was being rude about the whole thing. Then out f nowhere, the smell of cologne rushes into her nose. Lottie looks to only to meet his gaze. The male was looking down at her, holding her shoulders, as if it was the only thing holding her together.

"Hey, there's no need to get upset about it. You have people problems. I understand that" He's hands caress her face. His thumb brushes against her freckles. She was close enough to see he's eyes. Beautiful sky blue orbs that filled her with security.

"How would you know anything?" She stares him down with a stern look. He pulls her closer to him with only their noses touching. Causing her face to heat up. She kept her look not showing that she was feeling a bit awkward.

"I know what it's like to feel like no one cares about you. The feeling of being alone. No one giving a damn and not even give you a second of attention. I know exactly how you feel." Lottie could see the tears forming from he's eyes. Maybe he did know how she felt.

Her hand begins to touch his cheek without thinking.

"Hey, shouldn't I be the one upset right now?" Her lips slowly curve up, tilting her head to get a better look at him. He let's go of her and gestures her to sit next to him near the wall.

"It helps to talk to someone right?" She rolls her eyes and sits next to him. '_This guy doesn't seem so bad. Maybe he'll be the one to know about my problems.' _Not paying attention, she didn't notice him staring at her. He was surprise she actually wanted to talk to him. He begins to think. '_Did I ever try to run away?'_ Thinking hard he remember that one time when his father past away. Everyone turned against him. Maybe the same happen to her. He smiles but it only turns into a frown. Yes, he was glad to meet someone who understood his pain. However, he wishes she wasn't suffering like this. Maybe he could take her with him. Take her pain away and live a new life. He was the richest person in town. He begins to think of what the paparazzi would say. _The Once-ler takes someone under his wing. _No, he likes the sound of it. He's face-hardens._ 'What would she do if she knew who I was? Would she treat me like a normal person?'_ He shakes the thought out. He'll tell her when the time comes.

"You know, their just jealous." Lottie's head jerks to face him.

"Jealous of what?" She's been told many times that she was worthless, could there be something they where holding back? She pushes the thought out.

"My family never approved of my work or what I did to impress them. But you know what?" Lottie looks at One-ler. As if, she was encouraging him to continue.

"What?" Once-ler looks at her.

"It helped me grow up to look out for myself. I'll admit I wish they where a little supportive but its life." Once-ler shrugs his shoulders.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Lottie looks over to see his face. She saw he finally put the hood down. He had short black hair and a little button nose. He's eyebrows where a little bushy but in a cute way. Did she just say they where cute? '_Whatever.' _She thought. He looks around eighteen maybe in his early twenties. Lottie froze. He looks familiar, but who?

"Hey are you okay?"

"What? Oh yea I'm fine. Sure you can ask me what ever it is." She couldn't stop looking at him. He looks so familiar but she can't figure out who. This was starting to bug the hell out of her.

"I was well… I was wondering what your name was-"

"Lottie where are you?" An uptight voice fills the alley. Lottie covers her ears and hides her face into Once-ler's side.

"Lottie?" That was her name. He's face suddenly felt warm. '_Lottie huh? I hope I can tell you my name soon.' _Once-ler wraps his arms around her. Blocking her from rest of the world.

"That's my mother. Please promise me that you won't let her find me." Lottie raises her head to look up at him. Her eyes pleading for him to help.

"Lottie I know you're here somewhere." The voice was getting closer.

"Sweetie if you show your-self now you won't have to worry about being grounded." With each word, the voice got louder and louder. Once-ler felt arms form around he's back.

"Don't let her fool you. She's just pretending to care that I'm gone. Deep down she's a selfish witch." Lottie mumbles in Once-ler's shirt. He felt her body shake. He pulls her closer to him. _'She's actually scared of her mother.' _He ponders at the thought. Was he ever scared of his mother? Not that he could remember, she never threatens him. She only made him feel like a failure. He slowly lifts him self up not letting go of Lottie.

"I'm going to hide you over here. I'll let you know when she's gone." He whispers into her ear. He puts her down gently and walks back to the opening, just to keep a look out for anyone. He puts he's hood back on. The Once-ler leans against the wall for a while until a shadow pops up near the alley.

"Lottie, I know you're hiding here. So just come out of there and come home." Lottie's mother walks up the alley and stops. Her hazel eyes pour into the Once-ler's figure.

"Oh I didn't know someone was here. Could I ask you to help me with something? I am looking for my daughter. Her names Lottie, she is fifteen, has green eyes and her brown hair is usually put in a ponytail." Her mother gestures her hands about five foot two from the ground.

"She's about this tall… I am so worried about her, being all alone in the town. Have you seen her?" Lottie's mother begins to "sob." The Once-ler looks at her. '_That's her mother?' _Once-ler tilts his head. '_They look nothing alike. Okay Once focus, so she wants to know where Lottie went. C'mon think, what do you have to say?' _He knew what he had to do. He had to lie. It wasn't the fact that he didn't like the idea. It's the fact that he was terrible at it. He sucks in a big bunch of air. '_Here goes nothing.'_

"I believe I saw her go that way." He points he's finger to one of the ways out of the alley. Lottie's mother smiles at him. Once-ler took a harder look. It looks more evil than caring.

"Thank you. I better be heading off now." She turns and twitches away. (Literally, she's like one of those kinds of people that have their noses in the air.) Once-ler turns and walks the opposite way.

"Hey are you okay now?" He was concern for her. He see's her head pop up. He's heart skips a beat. Wait what. No, he was probably imagining it. Yet when he looks at Lottie, his face smiled. Her hair was all over the place and she looks like she just got out of bed. Her eyes look puffy and teary. It was actually adorable. She didn't look fifteen. She looks like she's only eight. He's smile widen. Lottie reminded him of those bar-ba-lous from when he first started his Thneed business. He shoves the thought out. Now wasn't the time to start thinking about the past.

"Well you know my name's Lottie now…" Once-ler focuses on her and watches Lottie play with his cloak. This startles him since he didn't see her walk over. Her face looks upset and she wasn't looking up at him.

"Lottie's a nice name you know." He smiles at her. Trying at least to make her feel better.

She lifts her head a little.

"You're telling the truth or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" She's looking into his eyes now. Again, his heart skips a beat. But why? He never felt this feeling before. The Once-ler scratches his head.

"I'm serious. I never heard anyone with the name Lottie before." It's true out of any names he heard. Her name stood out to him. Asking to him self yet again. '_Why?'_

Lottie wrinkles her face and begins to lean close to him. It was cute though. He was taller than she was so she had to lift her toes.

"You know, you didn't have to lie to her. You could have let her find me and take me home." She tilts her head.

"Why didn't you? Blue eyes?" Lottie smirks. '_Blue eyes?' _Was it a nickname for Once-ler now? She gave him a nickname.

"Because, like I said earlier. I know how you feel and I've dealt with what you had to go through." Lottie steps down and looks at the Once–ler's cloak. She taps her finger on her lip. He was actually talking to her. Sure he was a strange fellow but who was complaining?

"Hey I need to be heading somewhere anyway. It was nice meeting you." She turns and walks away. She didn't like saying goodbye but she couldn't stay there. She had to stay out of sights from her mother.

"Hey wait Lottie could I maybe, um… Walk you there?" She turns around.

"Are you asking me to walk me home?" She stood there for a minute. What was he, a gentle man? She shrugs it off. It was cute of him to ask.

"You have somewhere else to be?" Once-ler was confused. She had another home. Because surly she wasn't talking about the hellhole she mention earlier.

"Oh, well it's not much. I go there when I get in a huge fight with my family. Well guess what. I'm not going back this time. I don't need them. I am old enough to live on my own now." She grins and has her hands resting on her hips. She was confident. This made the Once-ler smile. She had spunk and had potential, just as he did when he left home. She grabs his arm and begins to lead them through town. His face flushes pink. She was barley reaching his chest. Yet she could force him to walk.

"Hey, blue eyes tell me about yourself. I think I would prefer to not know you as a stranger." She looks up at him. What should he say? If he says the wrong thing, she would know right away, who he was.

"Well I never had an easy child hood. My mother nerved supported me and my brothers have always picked on me." It wasn't the best conversation starter but it wasn't the worst. He has to start somewhere.

"So what did you do?" He had her full attention. The Once-ler looks down at her.

"I tried hard to stay on my feet. I tried my best to not let them beak me down and I kept trying." Lottie smiles upon hearing this.

"Good to know you never gave up." She sighs and looks away.

"My family has been hard on me since my father left." Once-ler face-hardens.

"Oh, so you're dad left… Do you know why?" It explains why she mostly talks about her mother. She slowly looks forward.

"I can't remember, my family balms me of course. He left when I was only four. I wouldn't go and blame him though. My mother is cruel and selfish and my siblings are all spoiled rotten. No wonder he left." She lets out a sniffle.

"It's just. I just wish he took me with him." The Once-ler frowns. His father passed away when he was small. It was never any easier after that. They almost went into poverty until his uncle came along to live with them. Guess they had much more in common then he thought.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" She freezes for a second and forces her head to look at Once-ler.

"Not really." She looks forward and keeps walking. It was a bit uncomfortable talking about her father. Was it the same for him?

"Well, I know I look more like him then my mom." Lottie's voice trails of thinking what else she could say. This gives Once-ler the opportunity to say something.

"My dad passed away when I was young." He felt Lottie freeze. Did he just say that? It just came out of nowhere. He was only trying to show her that he knows how she felt. How much more did they have in common? Lottie turns to face the Once-ler.

"I am so sorry for your loss." Lottie can only imagine what he went through. She felt tears form in the corner of her eye, only to blink them away. The Once-ler grabs her hands and looks straight into her eyes.

"You shouldn't be. It wasn't you fault and besides. It's not your concern." The Once-ler turns and continues to walk with Lottie closely behind.

"Hey Lottie, were exactly are we going anyway?" He sees her run up ahead and stops in front of a run down building.

"Here." Once-ler looks up and observes the building. Boarded up windows, crooked doors, and shingles falling off. Lottie face flattens.

"Hey I know it's not much but that's the point. I always come here when things get too rough…" Lottie turns and looks at the building shooting her arms into the air.

"I'm actually free." Lottie lowers her arms and turns around. She completely forgotten the Once-ler was there.

"Sorry… About that, I just went a little overboard." She gives him a sheepish smile. Lottie grabs the Once-ler's hand and walks him inside the building. It was huge. It took him a minute to register but then he realizes. This was an old theater. Well something like that. They came into the back stage area.

"It may not look like much to live in but, if you look over there." Lottie guides his direction to face some stairs.

"Those stairs connect to a house. There is a bedroom, kitchen and a bathroom. You know the basic stuff. The best part is that no one comes here anymore so I don't need to worry about unwanted visitors." Lottie assures him. The Once-ler looks back at Lottie. He smiles for like the hundredth time. She seemed happy, like she has completely forgotten about her family. For some reason he would like to see that smile more often.

"I didn't know you could smile." He teases. Lottie's head jerks back at him.

"What?" She places her hand on her cheek. They felt warm. _'Damn it, why now.'_

She quickly looks away. Oh, god if he sees her blushing like this, it would just make things awkward.

"I can smile so what? Everyone smiles at some point." Lottie mumbles. What was he getting at?

"I-I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I was just…. Glad to see you smiling." Did the Once-ler really just say that?

"What I mean is that…" What was he trying to say? Oh god his face was probably all sorts of pink.

"That it's good to see that I'm doing okay?" Lottie was staring back at the Once-ler's direction. He looks deeply into her eyes. Now that there's some better lighting, he can get a better look at them. They were a beautiful turquoise colour. For some reason he felt calm just by looking at them.

"Hey it's getting late you should get going." Lottie says. Her eyes were focus on his as well. The Once-ler starts to walk off.

"Wait. When will I see you again?" Lottie grabs his sleeve, with their noses almost touching.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Does that sound good?" The Once-ler replies. Having Lottie nod in return.

"That sounds good. Hey, blue eyes something's been bugging me for sometime now and well I was just wondering." Her eyes were dancing around to get a better look at his face.

"Why…" Her hand slowly grabs the top of his hood. The Once-ler begins to panic. '_Ohgodohgodohodohgod, this can't be happing now. She's going to know. I'm not ready to face that yet.' _His head jerks away from Lottie and runs off.

"My goodness it's getting late. I better get going. It was nice meeting you. I'll see you tomorrow at noon." The Once-ler hollers back to Lottie, who was now alone.

"Why do you look so familiar?" She whispers to herself. She stands there for a moment but then couldn't help but to chuckle her way upstairs. She walks her way to the bedroom and goes into the dresser. She had a feeling that this would happen soon, so she brought all of the things she needed and couldn't live without. (Even stole a few bucks.) Lottie changes from her navy sweater and white shirt to a black shirt with a faded pink pattern that looks like paint splatters. Next, she changes from wearing long shorts to red fuzzy pajama pants. Lottie slips herself into the bed and turns to her side. Before she let herself drift into sleep, she smiles. '_Can't wait to see him again.'_

The Once-ler creeps into the hallway. Looking to make sure no one will sneak up on him. He tiptoes up the stairs. Stopping he wouldn't run into anyone. It was late but he didn't want to take any chances. When the coast was clear, he quickly darts to his room. He enters and quietly closes the door. The Once-ler slides down to the floor to catch his breath. He let himself finally take in what happened earlier. Okay so

One: He met a girl.

Two: He lied to her mother.

Three: They have a lot in common.

Four: They had a bad childhood.

Five: They both had no father figure.

Six: He's seeing her tomorrow.

Wait he was seeing her tomorrow. He was seeing Lottie tomorrow. He's heart begins to race. If they did keep seeing each other, he knew what question would come up. Just like earlier. '_Hey, blue eyes something's been bugging me for sometime now and well I was just wondering.'_ He shouldn't feel so defensive but it was natural to him. He never had anyone to call his friend so of course he didn't want to end it with Lottie. She was different from most girls he met on daily bases. Well besides the fact, Lottie was younger than most of them. She wasn't flirty, rude, and obnoxious or anything like that. She treated him as if he was just any other person. He gets off the floor and hangs up his cloak. Lottie saw him without his hood up but didn't say anything. But then again it was dark out. He walks over to the mirror.

"Think about it Once. Lottie is a nice person, why would telling her you're the richest man in Thneedville would make her not want to be your friend." He stares into his reflection. His was over thinking this.

"Okay I know I won't like this but I'm going to do it. I'll tell her who I am." The Once-ler rubs his hands in his face. His was tired as it is. The last thing he needed to be was stress. He takes off his vest and grabs his pajamas. They were the normal blue with duck patterns on them. So what if they weren't "manly" they were comfortable. He changes into his pj's and sits on his bed.

"So if things go well I'll tell her." The Once-ler speaks to practically no one. He grabs the blankets and closes his eyes. '_Nonetheless I think I made a friend and I hope she will be after tomorrow.'_ A smile spreads across his face and let's sleeps come over him.

* * *

**So I would like to get some reviews, you know feedback on how bad/good it was. I would really appericiate it. So chapter 2 will be comin soon. Ciao~**


	2. First day of Freedom

**Yea I finally get to update sorry it took sometime... So anyway I want to thank you guys for the reviews I've recived. Really appreciate it. :3 So without further adue enjoy!**

* * *

Ba-dum

The sound of heart beats echoes all through the body. His mind is awake but he doesn't open his eyes just yet.

_Ba-dum _

He slowly reaches for his chest. Feeling his heart beating faster then it usually does. He decides to open his eyes. The bright blue orbs look over to see the clock.

_2:13 am. _The Once-ler sits up while rubbing his eyes. Well no wonder he feels like crap. The Once-ler came home around eleven. That's only four hours of sleep. He gives him self a mental face palm. He was seeing Lottie around noon. He would need all the sleep he could get. He forces himself to get out of bed and walks over to a window, seeing a perfect view of the city. '_I bet Lottie is sound asleep.' _The thought causes him to smile. Lottie was a nice girl and besides the fact they only met yesterday, he feels they were a lot alike. There was only one problem though, she doesn't know his name nonetheless that he owned the whole town. He sighs and walks into the bathroom. The Once-ler turns on the tap and splashes the water in his face. There was probably no chance he will be able to go back to sleep, might as well make himself fully awake. He looks up to the mirror. Maybe he should practice on how he is going to tell Lottie about himself. It is a silly idea thinking that talking to mirror helps but for an odd reason it does.

"Hey Lottie I know we've only met yesterday …" The Once-ler stops himself. That doesn't sound right. He tries again.

"Lottie I know that we only met yesterday but I feel like I can trust you. Not that I don't, it's just…" That sounded more confusing. The Once-ler scratches his head. '_This is harder than I thought.' _He shakes his head.

"Third times the charm." He sucks in a lot of air.

"Lottie I feel like I could completely trust you and I just want you to know that I'm the Once-ler and I hope you can understand that I still want to be your friend." He stands there out of breath. He knows that he said he wants to be friends but somewhere in the back of his mind, something was telling him different. Did he really wanted to just be friends? The Once-ler drags himself to his bed, lying there with his face looking towards the ceiling. This whole idea was just too confusing. He wants to be her friend that's all. Besides, Lottie probably wants to be just friends anyway. He turns over to face the clock.

_2:45 am. _He slams a pillow to his face.

"I'm too tired to deal with this." The Once-ler mumbles into his pillow. Allowing himself to pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

"Mom?" her voice fills the room. Turquoise eyes scan the bedroom.

"Oh. Right, I'm alone." She lifts herself up from the bed. The bed was so comfortable but she manages to get herself up. She feels a smile creep up her face.

"So what happened yesterday wasn't a dream." Lottie jumps out of bed and walks into the kitchen. The vibe coming off from the place was very different from the one she usually felt. But, now that she has decided to live here the vibe she was receiving was quiet nice for a change. The kitchen walls were a nice shade of teal with black and white tiles for the floor. Lottie breathes in the scents of spices and flour. She misses this kind of smell. Her father loves to cook but since he had left when she was young. Lottie had to learn to cook for herself. Out of nowhere, Lottie feels her stomach gurgles. Hearing her stomach growl causes her giggle.

"Well looks like I better start on breakfast then." Lottie smiles and opens the fridge. She pokes her head inside.

"Let's see…" One thing Lottie did not bring was food. There was no point because it could have gone spoiled and Lottie didn't have any money at the time. Luckily, she was able to find some cheese and butter. She pops her head out and frowns. If she could find some bread, she'll be able to make herself a grill cheese sandwich. '_Let's only hope there is any.' Practically _praying there was any. Lottie moves towards some cupboards above the sink. She opens them only to end up frowning. _Nothing._ She moves to the ones next to it.

"Maybe there's some bread in here." Lottie smiles and does the same thing again. _Nothing. _She continues for the next three cupboards until she opens the fourth one.

"Finally." She smiles and hugs the bread. Now all she will need is a pan and something to flip the bread. Lottie opens some drawers and grabs a knife and a spatula. She gets on her knees and opens up a cupboard by the oven.

"Bingo." She whispers to herself. She rises to her feet and walks back to the counter to place her items, and begins to cook her food. While Lottie was cooking, she looks out the window above the oven. It was a good view of the city. It was the perfect time of day as well. Lottie smiles at the sight. She always loved to watch sunrises with her father but she still does. But only when she can't sleep at night. Lottie looks over the town. The view of the city was better than at home but there's still that huge building at the far end of town. The building was the place where those Thneeds are produce. Lottie sighs.

"I just don't see why people make such a big deal about it. They've been selling for a long time and yet now they have a company that sells fresh air." It's a known fact that the Thneed Company was causing the pollution. However, no one could say anything about it. The Company was too successful and popular. It did help influence people to develop ideas to help civilization with all this and help everyone continue there regular lives. One thing that did bother Lottie was the fact that she never seen any trees. The ones they have close to one were made of plastic and/or metal. They change colours and their scents base on the seasons. It doesn't matter to Lottie. The trees were process, just like everything else she saw in the city. She shakes her head. Yes, she will have to admit. The person who owns the town is just doing what he thinks is best for his town and Lottie admires the man because of it. The Once-ler has been her idle since she was small. She never met him personally but she couldn't help but to grow fond of him.

"I wonder how the Once-ler even makes his Thneed." Lottie flips her sandwich.

"If Thneeds are made with organic material, how was the Once-ler getting it? It doesn't make sense to me. I don't see any trees here." Lottie sighs.

"Why do I smell burnt toast?" Lottie panics. Usually if you smelt burnt toast, you're going to have a seizure. She looks down to see a dark brown sandwich.  
"No not my sandwich!" She panics and turns off the stove. Of course, Lottie was glad that it was only her sandwich burning but it was suppose to be her breakfast.

"I guess I'll just make another one." She pouts and garbs two more slices. Only ending up dropping it on the floor.

"Ewww what the hell did I just touch?" Lottie gags. She looks at the bag then to the bread on the floor.

"Oh gross there's mold on it." Lottie grabs the spatula and lifts up the fuzzy bread. Putting it carefully back where it should be.

"This is so gross. How the hell did I not know there was mold on it?" She quickly grabs the bag and chucks it in the garbage. Making sure her head is far away from it as possible.

"Ah damn it now what am I suppose to eat now?" Lottie moans while slamming her head against the counter.

"I guess I'm having cheese for breakfast." She mutters while putting away everything back except for the cheese. There wasn't much left of it anyway so she grabs the orange colour block and nibbles on it.

"It could be worse I guess." She bites off a chunk.

"Okay I defiantly got to buy some groceries." She throws the cheese away and goes back into the bedroom.

"Going to town in pj's is probably not a good idea." Lottie rummages through the dresser. Lottie pulls out a green shirt and black caprices'. She throws her pj's on the bed and looks outside.

"I'll have enough time before he comes." She feels a tingle go through her body. Never once had Lottie had said anything like that. Lottie pauses. Well she actually used to have friends well actually one friend. They never talk much anymore. It wasn't really anyone's fault. He had a different schedule for school then she did. '_Crap!_' She slaps herself in the face. She has two days until she has to back to school. Well that would be easy for her sisters to tell the witch were she went. She rubs her temple thinking hard. The pieces were starting to become simple. Only one sister was in high school. But that only leaves her with her other sister and little brat of a brother. She will just have to stay out of sight at break and lunch. With a sigh in relief, she puts on her sweater and grabs her money. She walks over to the bathroom and checks the mirror. Her hair was a mess. It looks like someone took a balloon and tried an electricity lab on her. She undo's the ponytail, grabs her brush, and tries to get rid of the knots. After sometime of trying to take most of the knots out, she looks at the person in the mirror. It has been some time since she looked in a mirror so her reflection surprised her. Chocolate strands of hair just pass her butt. They curve a little but not so much that it is noticeable at first glance. She takes a good look at her face. Her bangs barley passes her chin, mostly spread out but covers most of her right side. (In the reflection) Her fingers brush against her cheeks. Only Lottie and her older sister have freckles. However, Lottie has a lot more as well as them being more visible. Her almond shape eyes holds bright turquoise pupils. The blues and greens dance around the iris. She stares at them for sometime until her reflection blinks back at her, having long eyelashes brush against her eyelids. Her nose was just a bit smaller then average. It curves a tiny bit upwards but you can't really notice. She wrinkles her face whiling poking her cheek. She looked nothing like the rest of her family. Maybe it was a good thing. Lottie runs out of the bathroom while grabbing her sweater. She books it down the stairs and goes out the door. The sky holds beautiful colours of yellows and blues while little clouds appeared occasionally. Lottie takes a big breath taking in the scents of the city and makes her way to the mall.

* * *

**I'm sorry for it being short compair to the other chapter. This was to get a good idea of who Lottie is, you know like a character sum up. (If that makes any sense) I'm working on chapter three now so that's good. Oh ya Happy late Valentines Day! I really hope this chapter was any good if not I would love to hear your opinion.**


	3. To the mall

**I am so sorry that this took so long. I've been to busy with a few other things. And I couldn't really find the time to work on this. But I have a few other story idea's so I may have some other stories coming on the way. So anyway let's see what will happen to Lottie in this chapter.**

* * *

The mall wasn't as crowded as it usually would be which was fine for Lottie. She's not a big fan of crowded places to begin with. She finds a table outside and takes a seat near one. The sky was a bright shade of blue, meaning it was close to lunchtime. With a sigh, she leans back and closes her eyes. Lottie found no sign of her family, which was odd because her sisters were obsessive about shopping. One of many differences from herself and her family. Lost in her thoughts, she freezes when she hears a familiar voice.

"Is that you Lottie?" She opens her eyes and turns to the direction where the sound was coming from. Finding a familiar person staring back at her.

"Oh my god. I haven't seen you in like, forever." Lottie jumps out of her seat out of joy and wraps her arms around the brunette.

"Hey it's nice to see you too." He muffles in her sweater with a smile as he tries to make sure his friend doesn't squish him. Lottie lets go of him and offers her friend a seat next to her with a grin.

"It feels like forever since I last saw you." She takes a good look at him. He has defiantly grown since the last time they have seen each other. He still had his short messy hair and cute little nose. His round eyes were not as big as they use to be, but still adorable to look at. His brown eyes look up at her.

"It's nice to know you're happy to see me." He brushes his shirt and lets out a small smile. Lottie smiles in return. He was so adorable. He was only twelve years old and he looked up to her. It was cute and Lottie would do anything to have Ted as her brother then the annoying twerp she had back home. Well she wouldn't call it her home anymore. Her family hated her for god knows why, and Lottie finally had enough so she left them. She has done it many times before but, as always, her family would find a way to get her back to the hellhole they called home. Not this time, she is determining to get away from them. She shrugs off the thoughts and focuses on her friend.

"Of course I am. You're like family to me. So what brings you here? Oh! So how's that Audrey thing going?" Ted looks away nervously. Obviously, he wasn't use to the idea of Lottie knowing about his crush but she would have figured it out eventually. He lets out a small sigh.

"Well for one I'm picking up some stuff for my mom and about Audrey…" Ted trails off for a moment but continues.

"We talk from time-to-time and we're good friends and all, but-"

"But, what?" Lottie finishes. Her eyebrows curve upwards while Ted glances away from her gaze. He waits for a minute thinking on how to say it. Choosing his words carefully, he replies.

"It's just she doesn't entirely know that I like her, that's all." He scratches his head and glances back at his friend. Whose face look like it was concentrating.

"I see..." Lottie thinks for a moment then added.

"Well isn't it her last year in junior high? I mean she would be focus on that right?" Ted shakes his head. It wasn't the fact she was to busy to listen, or anything, it was the fact it was hard to talk about it. (And that he never told her) Even the thought about it made him feel queasy.

"You don't understand. It's just..." His voice trails off. What was he trying to say? Lottie lets out a huff.

"Oh, I get it now..." She mutters more to herself. '_He's to shy to tell her..._' She lets out a soft giggle and looks at her hands.

The whole Ted liking Audrey thing was shocking to hear from the first time but even now, it was still surprising to hear. She looks straight back at him.

"Ted you have to understand that Audrey is older then you." Ted shakes his head.

"So? I know that Lottie, I just can't help it if I have these feelings for her." He points towards his chest. Lottie pouts a little and narrows her brows.

"I was just stating my opinion" Ted looks at her baffled.

"I know, I know your just being you and I respect that. You know I like hearing what you have to say about all this." He sighs and adds.

"And your opinion is important to me." Ted raises his hands almost as if he was surrendering. They sit there in silence until one of them spoke.

"So… How's your family been doing?" Ted tries to start a conversation. Lottie stares up at the bright sky. Lottie loves Ted as much as a sister should. But there were something's that where best left unsaid. Her family problems were one of them.

"There doing fine I guess." Lottie looks at the table with a frown. Ted frowns as well, un-liking the response he was given.

"I know you told me that your family has fights and it's hard to deal with it at times." He lets out a sigh.

"But Lottie, it could be a lot worst, right?" Ted reaches over and grabs Lottie's hands. Lottie sighs while patting his hands. Ted was a kind person, but the problem was that as much as Lottie wanted to tell him the truth about her family, she was scared about it. It wasn't the fact he wouldn't understand, it was mostly on what he would have done. She knows it would be smart to tell people but she's so use of people not listening to her so why bother trying. She told the police when she was younger. It was when she ran away the first time. That ended in failure and what she gotten out of it was a black eye and a few bruises.

"I'm fine..." Ted stares hard at her. Ted knows well enough that she was hiding something from him. His grip tightens then loosens.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right? Look I'm here for you no matter what happens." Lottie forces herself to look back at him. What was she suppose to say? That her family wants nothing to do with her and they make her want to curl up and die. No that would only scare him and probably get unwanted people involved. She fakes a smile.

"Ted I can honestly tell you nothing is wrong, Okay?" Lottie ruffles his hair. Ted lets out a laugh.

"See I'm okay, don't worry about it. Also, how's your grandma doing?" Hoping to change the topic, she fakes another smile.

"She's doing fine." Ted scratches his head

"You know, she would like to meet you sometime. I talk about you to her sometimes and she says you seem nice." Lottie blinks in surprise.

"Are you sure? I mean it's just-."

"I don't mean now. I just mean when you have the time. You know where my house is at so just drop by when you can…." Lottie nods in return. She tries to keep a straight face but knows she is failing at it. Ted talks about Grandma Norma from time-to-time and she seems like she has a good sense of humor.

"So anything new happened lately?" Her friend's voice snaps her out of her gibber-jabber. Lottie pauses for a moment, but shrugs.

"Nothing really." Lottie mumbles. Ted looks at Lottie causing her to frown in return. She knew that look.

"What?"

"You're not telling me something Lottie." He tries to look serious at her. It's hard to take a twelve year old seriously, but she knew he was and let's out a sigh.

"Ted, I'm fine-"

"Lottie don't even think about lying to me." He stares harder at her. Lottie's face was straightforward but her eyes told a different story.

"What's going on?" Lottie freezes but continues to keep eye contact with her friend. Ted lets out a sigh that sounded like he was getting frustrated.

"Lottie does it have something to do with your family?" He leans close to her, almost speaking in a whisper.

"Nothing is going on. Everything is fine." That was a lie and she feels guilty for it, but it was not his problem. Her friend gets out of his chair.

"Where are you going?" Lottie gets up as well.

"I'm going to find my friend. Because I know she would tell me if something was wrong." He folds his arms. Now he was acting a bit childish. (Besides the fact, he is only twelve.) Lottie looks at the floor with a sigh.

"Ted nothing is wrong okay and even if there was, it's none of your concern-"

"Of course it is. You're my friend." The outburst causes Lottie to sit back down.

"What am I suppose to say? That I ran away from home!" She hollers back at him. She starts to feel tears form around her eyes. '_God dammit…_' She wipes around her eyes. Her friend stares at her for sometime, trying to register what she had said.

"Lottie..." His friend holds up a hand to stop him.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have known better to trust you and tell you about stuff like this." She looks back at him to see his dark eyes soften. They stay silent for what feel felt like forever until Lottie clears her throat.

"Ted you're not mad at me, are you?" Eger to get off her chair she fidgets with her hands and looks down.

"Lottie... How long has this been going on?" Ted moves back to the chair he was sitting on and grabs his friend's hands.

"I always had problems with my family..." She stares back apologetically.

"When did you run away?" Lottie takes in a breath.

"Yesterday..." Ted looks at her in shock. He opens his mouth but then closes it. Scared that if he said something it would make things worse.

"Yea, I know that's pretty intense but I'm okay. If you're that worried about this, I do have place to stay."

"What about school?" She looks to her left.

"I'm still going. The problem is taken cared of." Her friend looks at the same directions as her.

"Did anything else happen yesterday?" For one quick moment, the boy from yesterday pops into her mind. '_How am I going to tell Ted about him?_' She forces the stranger out of her head.

"Nothing… Ted tilts his head a bit.

"Really? Cause you're starting to turn pink." He smirks at her, which causes her to frown.

"No I'm not!" Lottie protested. Okay yes she can feel her cheeks were starting to warm up a bit, but still. Was she really going to mention that she met a complete stranger that has so much in common with her, and they were meeting each other soon? The brunette stares at his friend in disbelief.

"I might not be an expert but I think you met someone one yesterday. But you're too embarrassed to tell me."

"What? That's ridiculous. Why would I be embarrassed of anything?" She frowns at her friend. '_Embarrass? What the hell… What was he talking about?_' Lottie frowns at her friend… Oh how she wish looks could kill…

"So who's the guy?" Ted raises his eyebrows, almost as if he was mocking her. This only causes Lottie to be more frustrated at him.

"There is no guy, would you quit it…" The brunette just laughs at her.

"Lottie you can't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!"

"Then why is your face all pink?"

"No it's not! Would you just shut up?"

"Just tell me who the guy is…"

"There is no guy!"

"Stop lying."

"Oh my god!" In frustration, Lottie slumps into her chair. They're bickering like nine year olds.

"What does it matter I don't even know him. He just happen to bump into me yesterday and that's it…"

"So there is a guy. Aha I knew it!" Lottie looks up at her friend irritated.

"Okay yes, I met a guy yesterday. Big whoop." She raises one of her eyebrows at him.

"So…" She knew that tone.

"So what? That's it. Were just acquaintances. Nothing to big…" She finishes and waits for her friend to respond.

"Do you like him?" This response cause Lottie to slam her hands onto the table.

"No I do not! We only met yesterday. You can't determine anything like that in one day." She glares at the brunette as she sits back down. They stay silent. Ted sits there trying to decide on what to say that won't cause Lottie to jump at him.

"… I'm sorry." They both say at the same time. They stare at each other.

"Ted you shouldn't be sorry-"

"Yea I do. I kept bugging you about it. I mean, you're right, you only met the guy yesterday." He smiles apologetically at his friend. Who in return, looks sorry back at him. She looks at the big clock to her right. _11:56_

"Oh crap! I gotta go. It was nice to see you again." She jumps off her chair and gives her friend a kiss on the head along with ruffling his hair. And just like that she races off back to her new home. Hoping that her new friend wasn't waiting on her...

* * *

**So yea I made Lottie friends with Ted just cause I thought it could be intresting. So I hope this was any good. As well I trying to improve my grammer. I hope so... So as always I would love feed back. Ciao~**


End file.
